Child receiving seats are often used to soothe a restless child. For example, bouncers and swings provide a gentle rocking motion to the seat, comforting the infant positioned therein. Similarly, infant gliders include a seat that moves back and forth along a base to provide a continuous, oscillating motion that comforts a child positioned in the seat. Current gliders, however, are unidirectional—the seat is capable of being positioned in only one direction with respect to the direction of seat oscillation. Consequently, as the glider moves, the child faces only one direction (e.g., the child faces forward as the seat glides in a back to front motion). It would be desirable to provide a glider with a seat that is capable of multiple orientations, wherein a child can face multiple directions during the motion of the toy to heighten the soothing experience.